


Needy

by AroisuK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, M/M, Protective Connor, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroisuK/pseuds/AroisuK
Summary: "Se você demorar demais pra me ligar de volta, eu não posso dizer como reagirei.Mas, tudo que posso dizer é que ao menos eu esperarei por você.Ultimamente, tenho estado em uma montanha russa. Tentando controlar minhas emoções.Mas tudo que sei é que preciso de você por perto."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Needy

Dias chuvosos costumavam ser os favoritos do tenente Anderson. Em dias como esse, quando não estamos resolvendo um caso, ficamos em casa deitados no sofá vendo TV, ou cozinhando algo fora da rotina de dieta de Hank (mesmo avisando a ele que isso não faria bem a sua saúde), ou então brincávamos com Sumo. Mas, na maioria das vezes, fazíamos essas três coisas até o tenente pegar no sono ao final da tarde. Uma rotina monótona e comum nos dias de folga que me permitiu observar e aprender mais sobre o comportamento humano.

Não era algo ruim, observando em como Hank havia melhorado seu estado emocional a longo prazo. Um resultado previsível, devo dizer, afinal minha programação analisava e se adaptava com cada indivíduo, tornando assim possível nossa convivência harmoniosa. Sem contar que com uma companhia disponível vinte e quatro horas por dia, a depressão do tenente Anderson diminuiu gradualmente, seus maus-hábitos alimentares começaram a melhorar (após muita insistência, diálogo e algumas broncas) e pude perceber que o seu desempenho no ambiente de trabalho também estava melhor.

Tudo ia bem, porém, por algum motivo, alguma coisa parecia errada.

 _Ser um divergente_. Isso ainda era pauta de discussão na mídia. Após a revolução pacífica de Markus, muitas leis foram revisadas e não é de se esperar que a identidade dos androides continuasse sendo discutida. As pessoas ainda vivem com medo, sentem raiva e não confiam totalmente que uma máquina possa sentir algo que não seja de sua programação original.

Não julgo os humanos por pensarem dessa forma, afinal fui reconhecer quase tarde demais que era um divergente, e a adaptação para esse novo mundo continuava difícil.

Raiva, tristeza, alegria, paixão, medo, vontade própria, empatia. Tudo estava tão estampado na minha cara, e mesmo assim era tão surreal e novo. Contudo, às vezes, descrever as emoções que sentia parecia impossível, e muitas dessas vezes sentia vontade de perguntar ao tenente Anderson o que ele achava sobre isso, porém, se comparados aos meus, os problemas dele eram mais importantes.

Faz seis dias que quase não conversamos fora do trabalho. Os casos diversos consumiam todas as energias do tenente durante o dia, e a noite apenas fazíamos o necessário antes dele dormir para acordar no dia seguinte, e então o círculo se reiniciava. Hoje seria o primeiro dia que passaríamos juntos sem falar sobre homicídios, as investigações, ou os divergentes, depois de um longo tempo, no entanto o tenente saiu pela manhã para o supermercado, e desde então não voltou.

O barulho das gotas d’água na janela não eram fortes, e mesmo assim continuaram insistentes durante várias horas. A memória de ter quebrado o vidro da cozinha na minha primeira visita a está casa continuava intacta, assim como encontrar Hank no chão em coma alcoólico. O cenário continuava o mesmo, e ainda assim havia mudado tanto.

A caneca de café pela metade continuava sobre a mesa, frio, sem o calor de três horas atrás. Sumo estava deitado no sofá, em cima do moletom deixado pelo tenente na noite anterior, não tive coragem de tira-lo dali apenas para recolher a peça de roupa. Com exceção do barulho ao lado de fora, o local era silencioso. Talvez fosse esse vazio que Hank havia sentido durante todo esse tempo, ou ao menos era uma hipótese.

De vez em quando Sumo se remexia em cima do sofá, esfregando seu focinho no moletom, farejando o cheiro de Hank. Diversas vezes já me perguntei o que seria exatamente o cheiro, e qual a sensação de contato humano. Sentir o calor igual aos humanos, o toque de mãos igual aos humanos, o beijo, igual aos humanos. Me perguntava se Hank levava em conta essa diferença entre nós, e se isso o fazia querer se afastar de mim quando percebia a divergência entre nossos mundos.

Sumo reagiu ao som vindo do lado de fora, levantando sua cabeça em direção a porta e então latiu, abanando o rabo. Em seguida a maçaneta girou e o tenente Anderson entrou com um guarda-chuva fechado e várias sacolas, todas vindo de lojas de roupa pelo o que pude escanear. Não disse nada, apenas o observei deixar o guarda-chuva no batente da porta enquanto se agachava para acariciar o cachorro agitado e alegre. E assim tenente Anderson sorriu, sendo uma das raras vezes em que seu sorriso era genuíno e de pura felicidade simplória.

Sem perceber, acabo sorrindo junto.

“Ficou parado aí a manhã toda?” ele perguntou de repente, levantando os olhos em minha direção. “Sabe que quando disse para me esperar sentado não era nesse sentido.”

“Suas ordens eram para que eu esperasse aqui, então fiquei” respondi, e assim Hank se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha com Sumo logo atrás, cheirando as sacolas, provavelmente curioso e esperando que tivesse alguma comida dentro. “Achei que não fosse demorar, tenente” completei.

“Não dá para usar _mesmo_ frases de sentido figural com você.”

“Desculpe?...” não tinha certeza se aquilo era mesmo uma crítica ou não, no entanto, Hank riu, sentando do meu lado e colocando a sacola sobre a mesa.

“Abre” ele disse.

Observei a sacola por alguns segundos antes de seguir suas ordens. Já sabia do que se tratava o presente, e até mesmo estranhei o fato de Hank me dar algo, porém não disse uma palavra. Retirei as roupas peça por peça, observando com cuidado as cores, o tecido, suas marcas diversas. No total, acabou se formando três conjuntos, um para cada situação.

“Tenente, você sabe que eu não posso usar outra coisa no trabalho sem ser o meu uniforme, não preciso de roupas novas” disse a ele, e Hank solto outra risada, dessa vez menos discreta. “Qual a graça?” Perguntei.

“Você vive dizendo isso, mas toda vez que passa mais de um dia aqui começa a usar as minhas roupas.” Rebateu.

Nesse aspecto não podia contesta-lo, levando em conta que naquele exato momento usava apenas uma camiseta (nem tão) branca do tenente, com algumas manchas de café e gordura na frente e pequenos furos causados por traças (não que chegasse a me importar com qualquer um desses detalhes).

“É um caso diferente, tenente. Não gosto da ideia de sujar o meu uniforme e usa-lo no trabalho no dia seguinte” argumentei.

“Como queira, mas pelo menos experimente uma delas.”

Às vezes, nem sempre todos os nossos planos no tempo livre davam certo, e na maioria dos casos isso acabava frustrando o tenente por precisar sair da rotina. Neste dia, um raio caiu em um poste a alguns metros de casa, o suficiente para ocasionar um apagão. Isso não seria algo tão ruim senão tivéssemos começado uma maratona de filmes naquele momento.

Sem luz e nem internet, optamos aos jogos de tabuleiro.

Não era a primeira vez que mexia nas coisas antigas do Hank em dias de tédio e não seria a última, e agradecia que ele acumulasse vários pertences de sua época, tanto de 1999 quanto de 2020, e eles variavam de brinquedos, DVDs, aparelhos eletrônicos antigos até fotos (esse último item em questão evitava de mexer com Hank por perto, por vários motivos óbvios). Por fim, quando achei a caixa do tabuleiro que procurava, começamos a jogar, e posso dizer com toda a certeza que o tenente Anderson era um péssimo jogador e perdedor.

“Eu tenho noventa e nove por cento de certeza que está trapaceando, tenente” avisei, observando a reação de Hank no meio do seu turno.

“Provavelmente é um erro nos seus cálculos.”

“O senhor não está jogando limpo, tenente” insisti enquanto ele lançava os dados, ganhando justamente a pontuação que precisava, o que só aumentou as minhas suspeitas. “Qual é o seu truque?”

“Meu truque é apenas a habilidade, ora. Não tenho culpa se o seu programa não foi feito para jogos de tabuleiro” ele disse, e lógico que eu, desconfiado, continuei insistindo.

“Sabe, que tal se embaralharmos esse monte de cartas de novo?” Sugeri, e a expressão de Hank foi mais do que legível, ela praticamente o entregou sobre jogo. “Só para ter certeza de que elas estão bem embaralhadas.”

No momento em que toquei no pequeno monte de cartas ao lado do tabuleiro o tenente Anderson colocou sua mão por cima da minha, e nessa hora começamos com uma luta silenciosa. Ele tentando deixar as cartas no lugar, e eu tentando levanta-las. Os olhares fatais se cruzaram e nenhum de nós queria desistir. Chegou uma hora que ficamos de pé, colocando a força máxima nas mãos para decidir quem era o dono real daquele baralho.

O pequeno duelo apenas acabou quando, inesperadamente, outro trovão, dessa vez perto de casa, relampejou, assustando Sumo que pulou nas costas do tenente, o empurrando para frente e bagunçando tanto o tabuleiro quanto as cartas.

“Bem, eu acho que isso é um empate” comentei, sabendo que isso provocaria o tenente por não ter perdido, mas tampouco ganhado. E, bem, eu estava certo. Hank realmente desaprovou aquele comentário. “Não se preocupe, tenente, podemos jogar de novo, só que sem trapacear dessa vez.”

O tenente revirou os olhos, porém a sua expressão era leve. Ele balançou a cabeça para o lado por alguns segundos, arrumando a postura.

“Está bem, está bem. Jogo limpo desta vez” disse ele, e eu não pude deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso vitorioso. “Mas nada de usar a sua _superinteligência_ de robô para ganhar, ouviu?” Avisou.

“Como quiser, tenente.”

Como iriamos começar o jogo pela segunda vez, comecei a reunir as peças e cartas que caíram no chão com o impacto, não percebendo que Hank havia se aproximado, e não apenas na intenção de ajudar com a bagunça.

Antes que pudesse sair debaixo da mesa o tenente Anderson já estava agachado ao meu lado, estendendo sua mão. Com esse gesto e naquela situação, pensei que era para entrega-lhe as peças, e assim o fiz. Contudo, segundos depois sua mão segurou meu braço, me puxando sem muita força para a sua direção.

E então, ele me beijou.

Nem sempre dias chuvosos significavam que o humor de Hank estaria estável. Ele era humano, apesar de tudo, e recaídas, mal-entendidos e estresse pelo trabalho poderiam acontecer. Nesse dia, por exemplo, falhamos em um caso de homicídio. O suspeito havia conseguido fugir, por apenas um simples erro de cálculo e a falta de trabalho em equipe. Para os superiores do tenente Anderson: aquilo foi inadmissível, para ele; um erro idiota demais para ser cometido por um androide, para mim; uma das poucas vezes que senti o medo real de uma consequência.

O silêncio dentro do carro transformou a atmosfera, deixando-a tensa, mas não justificava o meu estado de estresse no momento, ou ao menos pensei assim. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, não conseguia acessar o meu próprio programa para auto escâner. A chuva, tão forte, quase como uma tempestade, me irritava, me deixava inquieto, e o tempo todo sentia o impulso de querer pular para fora do carro e fugir para algum lugar seguro. No entanto não existia um lugar seguro, havia a casa, mas sabia que não me sentiria seguro lá. Era como um erro, um zunido irritante, a sensação de perigo, como se cada peça estivesse se auto desmontando.

Tentei a todo custo ignorar essa falha, esse erro em minha programação. Porém, quanto mais tentava evitar de pensar, mais isso vinha em minha mente. Queria pedir ajuda, remover seja lá o que fosse esse erro, me desligar para não sentir isso, e ao mesmo tempo não queria. E, por algum motivo, as palavras de Hank se repetiam e repetiam na minha mente, igual um replay sem controle. _Um erro que um androide não pode cometer. Uma falha ridícula. Um protótipo defeituoso._

Não queria ser desativado, não agora, não depois do tanto que lutei para chegar até aqui. Mas não conclui a missão, eu era um defeito, um defeito não poderia sair impune, um defeito não agrada as pessoas. O tenente, Hank iria me mandar embora? Ele não faria, faria? Ele iria me trocar, certeza que ele iria me trocar.

Então, em um segundo, as batidas na janela do carro me despertaram. O tenente Anderson já estava do lado de fora, na chuva, em frente a sua casa. Não percebi quando chegamos, e sinceramente não sabia se gostaria de entrar, mas também ficar dentro daquele carro era sufocante.

“Você vem ou decidiu passar a noite aqui fora?” Pude ouvir as palavras do tenente, mesmo com o som sendo abafado tanto pelo vidro quanto pela chuva.

Não respondi, apenas sai do carro antes que o tenente Anderson pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Só queria que aquilo passasse logo, consertar esse erro de uma vez, achar algum jeito de não sentir absolutamente nada. À noite, tentei me auto desligar, esperando que isso resolvesse o problema por hora, no entanto, só permanecia nesse estado por alguns minutos, que foram diminuindo o seu limite gradualmente.

Chegou o momento que me cansei disso.

Olhei para o lado, Hank continuava dormindo em sono profundo, e conclui que ele não iria acordar tão cedo. Me levantei as duas da madrugada, indo direto para a cozinha. A chuva continuava forte do lado de fora, com alguns trovões, porém não poderia me importar menos com isso, considerando o fato que não conseguia me concentrar em absolutamente nada.

Foram várias as tentativas de estabilizar o meu software, desde escaneamentos falhos até repassar as memorias. Nada, absolutamente nada havia adiantado, e isso me deixava inquieto, por um momento chegando a pensar que continuaria defeituoso para sempre.

“A quanto tempo está acordado?”

Essa foi a pergunta do tenente, me pegando de surpresa. Eram quatro e meia da manhã quando Hank havia levantado, parado na porta da cozinha ainda de roupão e com a cara amassada.

“Hank? Desde quando está aí?” O questionei, tentando, ao menos, não transparecer tanta instabilidade naquele momento. “Me desculpe por acorda-lo a essa hora, tenente, eu apenas estava... pensando no caso.”

Hank não pronunciou uma palavra, e não precisava. Por causa do seu olhar eu sabia que ele desconfiava de algo e isso me preocupava, ainda mais pelo o que ele iria dizer (ou iria fazer) a respeito disso e se reportaria para o departamento no dia seguinte.

No entanto, ele apenas se aproximou, puxando uma cadeira da mesa e se sentando próximo a mim (mais do que eu gostaria). Conseguia perceber que ele estava pensando em algo, e o meu medo era que ele estivesse _me_ julgando. Em algum momento, Hank levantou a sua mão, e por impulso, encolhi os ombros e tentei me afastar. Ele percebeu isso, e hesitou por alguns segundos, mas não parou até que o seu dedo encostasse no meu LED.

“ _Isso_ já está vermelho há um bom tempo” ele disse, e então afastou sua mão. “Tem algo que gostaria de me contar?”

Apesar de Hank ter perguntado de forma calma, ainda me sentia amedrontado em responde-lo, evitando o contato visual.

“E-está tudo bem, tenente” obviamente as coisas não estavam bem, e naquela situação tive a sensação de precisar mentir, uma falsa necessidade acompanhada com o medo de, não de Hank em si, mas do seu julgamento. “É apenas um... problema, no software. Não tem com o que se preocupar.”

E então Hank deu _aquele olhar,_ o olhar de quem sabia quando algo não estava bem e se preocupava com isso. Ele suspirou de forma pesada, com o ar saindo pelas narinas. Foi quando sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, como se tivesse duvidas sobre o que dizer.

Por fim, Hank tomou uma decisão.

“Eu acho que precisamos conversar” ele disse, e senti como se o meu processador tivesse travado por um segundo. “Para ser mais especifico sobre o trabalho.”

“Hank, eu... me desculpe por ter falhado na missão, foi minha culpa, mas se me der uma segunda chance...” implorei para o tenente, e meu software começava a se instabilizar mais a cada palavra. Era como me desmontar, e não queria, mas a sensação parecia inevitável. Calculava as probabilidades de ser mandado embora, e os resultados sempre acabavam sendo assustadoramente altos. “E-eu, eu prometo não falhar de novo, tenente. Não vou errar da próxima vez, juro! Mas n-não me reporte, p-por favor, não. Eu não quero ser mandado de volta, não quero ser substituído, não quero ser desmontado, tenente. Por favor, e-e-eu...”

Eu queria poder parar de tremer, de gaguejar. Pela primeira vez não tinha controle sobre meus movimentos e vontade. Sentia que a qualquer momento iria perder a sanidade, junto ao medo de me auto desativar e não reativar depois. Tantas coisas que não conseguia dizer me assustavam: o medo de falhar, o medo de não ser o suficiente, o medo de ser substituído, o medo de morrer, o medo de perde-lo. Se ser um divergente era sentir aquilo, então desejava poder não sentir mais nada.

Ambas as mãos de Hank agarraram meus ombros, firmes, e imediatamente abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado, assustado, desesperado. Não tinha coragem de dizer a ele qualquer palavra a mais, como um protótipo defeituoso, era melhor que me calasse e evitasse a pior situação.

Mas, no lugar das palavras duras, veio o silêncio, e ao invés de qualquer julgamento, um gesto afetuoso foi sua resposta. O abraço de Hank era confortável, seguro, gentil. E mesmo assim ainda demorei alguns minutos para parar de tremer e chorar. A instabilidade continuava, insistente, porém ao menos agora conseguia pensar com mais clareza.

“Por que não me contou o que sentia, Connor?” Perguntou o tenente Anderson, não bravo, mas sim preocupado e talvez até mesmo chateado. “Eu nunca pensaria em te substituir, nem se falhasse em todas as missões” ele disse.

Ainda continuava em silêncio, processando aquelas palavras, e em consequência mais perguntas e medos se formavam na minha mente. _Você não sabe disso, eu posso piorar, posso fazer você se arrepender, você será despedido do emprego se continuar assim._ Frases como essa que continuavam se repetindo e repetindo, aumentando minha insegurança ao mesmo tempo que não possuía coragem de falar sobre elas.

Abracei a blusa de Hank com necessidade, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito, e mais um pouco de silêncio. Sentia uma de suas mãos no meu cabelo, e em como elas conseguiam ser delicadas quando o tenente queria. Não me lembrava realmente da ultima vez que ficamos juntos assim, nesse conforto simples. O software começou a se estabilizar, e apenas então meus pensamentos puderam se organizar.

“Me desculpe...” disse, com a voz abafada, mesmo sem poder colocar os pensamentos em fala por completo. “Eu... eu não quero te perder.”

“Você não vai me perder, Connor.”

“Mas tem algo de errado comigo.”

“Não tem nada de errado com você” a certeza e carinho em sua voz me deixaram mais confortável, menos temeroso, e eu desejava tanto que aquilo fosse verdade. “Apenas está assustado, e isso é normal. Você não precisa ser confiante o tempo todo, Connor.” Queria tanto poder acreditar em Hank naquele momento. “Já chega de se castigar tanto, está bem? O caso não era responsabilidade apenas sua... também tive minha parcela de culpa, ainda mais por deixar tudo em suas mãos.”

Não disse mais nada, alterando entre refletir sobre suas palavras e focar em pensamentos. A instabilidade diminuía, meu corpo já havia parado de tremer, ainda que lágrimas continuassem descendo do meu rosto sem controle, mesmo que em pequenas quantidades. Percebi também que a tempestade do lado de fora havia amenizado, se tornando uma pequena garoa. Minha noção do tempo continuava distorcida, talvez estivesse até mesmo desatualizada por conta do surto, mas Hank não parecia se importar em quanto tempo ficaríamos assim, e nem eu.

Ainda que estivesse aproveitando aquele momento não poderíamos ficar assim pra sempre. Em algumas horas Hank precisaria voltar ao trabalho, e eu teria que estar o mais estável possível para resolver o próximo caso, ou pelo menos ficar sã o suficiente para não atrapalhar uma futura investigação.

De forma relutante, me afastei de Hank, evitando encara-lo. Contudo, o tenente colocou ambas as mãos em meu rosto, levantando minha cabeça até que olhasse em seus olhos azuis que ainda possuíam traços de melancólica e depressão, mas que, no momento, transpareciam gentileza.

“Sabia que com essa cara você parece um cão que caiu da mudança?” Ele comentou, e não pude evitar de rir com aquele comentário. “Agora sim, um sorriso é bem melhor. Combina mais com você” disse, passando seus polegares por minhas bochechas para secar as poucas lágrimas restantes.

“Obrigado, Hank.”

Após dizer isso, o tenente se aproximou do meu rosto, me dando um beijo terno na testa. Suspirei. O software já se encontrava sessenta por cento estabilizado, o que não era o desejado, mas ao menos era o suficiente para poder fazer o meu trabalho.

“Você é mais importante para mim do que pensa” sussurrou em tom ameno, e dessa vez quem aproximou o rosto fui eu, juntando nossas testas e encarando os olhos um do outro. Provavelmente nesse momento, se eu fosse humano e tivesse olfato, iria acabar reclamando do cheiro de álcool na boca do tenente, observação essa que achei engraçada. “Eu sou uma piada para você?” Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, mas ainda assim mantinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

“Não, eu apenas estava pensando em algo engraçado.”

A maioria dos dias de chuva costumavam ser assim: uns mais calmos, outros mais intensos, e sempre acompanhado de um ar gélido que faria os humanos procurarem por calor e cômodos confortáveis em suas casas. Mas, naquela noite (como já havia acontecido outras vezes), Hank simplesmente teve a pior recaída dos últimos três anos e meio que estávamos juntos. Bebendo no Jimmy's Bar como se não houvesse amanhã, o tenente já se encontrava completamente alterado.

E era irritante quando isso acontecia, tanto que muitas vezes me perguntava se não seria melhor deixa-lo lá até o dia seguinte para que o tenente tomasse uma lição. Porém, do mesmo modo que ficava bravo, também me preocupava com a segurança de Hank. Além do mais, a tempestade estava muito forte e fazia muito frio do lado de fora, então não poderia arriscar que ele dormisse na rua em um clima desses.

Hank ainda tentava lutar, de forma inútil, a minha tentativa de leva-lo para o carro. Sua coordenação motora estava completamente alterada por conta do álcool, na verdade, tudo em Hank estava alterado, o que seria um problema tanto para cuidar dele naquela noite quanto para o trabalho no dia seguinte. Não que eu achasse que colocar mais um caso nas costas do tenente naquele momento fosse uma boa ideia, devido as circunstâncias do último.

Há duas semana, enfrentamos um tiroteio com os sequestradores de uma família, e dentre os reféns havia uma criança, o que ativou um gatilho em Hank. E, para piorar a situação, a criança havia sido baleada. Sobreviveu por tempo suficiente para chegar ao hospital, mas devido a sua perda drástica de sangue, acabou falecendo.

Foi um choque grande tanto para a família quanto para Hank quando souberam da notícia, ainda mais porquê o tenente havia carregado o garoto ensanguentado nos braços.

Eu avisei ao Jeffrey que aquilo não seria uma boa ideia, eu tentei, tentei muito, evitar que o pior cenário acontecesse, tentei fazer Hank não pensar em Cole novamente, tentei tanto para que tudo desse certo para, no final, a sanidade de Hank ir embora em questão de apenas três horas. Agora, todos os dias, ele enchia a cara, descontando sua tristeza na bebida.

Ah, se fosse apenas isso, mas não: enquanto bêbado, seu humor também se alterava, e mais de uma vez precisei acalmar os ânimos de desconhecidos em bares para que o tenente não acabasse apanhando.

Apertava o volante do carro com força, como se isso fosse diminuir a raiva que sentia. Ao meu lado o tenente murmurava coisas incompreensivas, perdido no próprio raciocínio. Uma bronca agora não teria efeito algum, levando em conta que ele não lembraria de nada no dia seguinte, então apenas me concentrava em não deixar meu estresse aumentar.

Quando chegamos em casa a primeira coisa mais difícil foi tirar o Hank do carro, já que ele lutava para não sair, a segunda foi conseguir carrega-lo até a porta, devido que o seu corpo estava mais mole e escorregadio por causa da chuva, a terceira foi abrir a porta sem deixar Hank cair e a quarta, bom, a quarta foi todo o resto que já estava acostumado a fazer. Por sorte (ou talvez nem tanta) o tenente se encontrava tão bêbado que nem ficar de pé conseguia, então foi fácil simplesmente joga-lo na banheira e ligar na água gelada.

“Desliga! Desliga agora!” gritou em desespero, e apesar de querer vê-lo continuar sofrendo com a temperatura gelada da água acabei acatando sua ordem. Cruzei os braços na sua frente enquanto batia o pé no chão, esperando que o tenente falasse primeiro. “Que porra foi essa, Connor?”

“Que porra fo-... que porra foi essa?! Eu não acredito nisso, você só pode estar brincado comigo!” Elevar o tom da voz foi inevitável, devido as circunstancias, a preocupação, o estresse e a cara-de-pau do tenente somados juntos. “Você saiu do trabalho de repente, não avisou aonde ia, ignorou as minhas ligações, arrumou briga com o dono do bar e ainda te encontrei jogado em uma caçamba de lixo” listava com os dedos todos os motivos que provavam que Hank havia ultrapassado o limite daquela vez, e ainda havia muito mais. “Sabe quantos donos de bares vieram reclamar para mim de você? Pelo menos sete. Sete pessoas diferentes! Onde você acha que vai parar se continuar agindo desse jeito, hein? Mais um pouco e o Jeffrey te manda para o olho da rua.”

“Que se foda a porra do Jeffrey, eu não ligo pra merda nenhuma!” O tenente tentou se levantar da banheira, mas acabou escorregando quando tentou apoiar uma de suas mãos, caindo de novo. “Vai ficar aí apenas olhando?”

“Quer saber? Vou” respondi de forma curta, grossa e seca. “Eu já estou cansado disso, Hank. Como você acha que me sinto quando você sai do trabalho sem avisar onde vai, bebendo o tempo todo sem se importar com o seu estado e arrumando confusão por aí? poderia ter sido morto apenas por estar exposto ao frio! Você pode não se importar com merda nenhuma, mas eu me importo! E o fato de você sequer dar valor a isso está me exaustando.”

E eu queria, queria tanto e com todas as forças que Hank não estivesse naquela situação, que lutasse para voltar a ser o que era e resolvesse esse problema, ou que apenas não sumisse e voltasse quando bem entendia. Era exaustivo, ainda mais pelo tenente não se importar com nada, nem mesmo comigo, e isso era o que mais me irritava: se sentir tão inútil e descartável, incapaz de ajudar a pessoa que mais amava.

“Se eu sou um fardo tão grande para você então vá embora! Eu não me importo.”

Aquelas palavras me atingiram com força, tanto que acabaram desestabilizando o meu humor. Além de raiva, agora estava decepcionado com Hank, porém, respirei fundo com o proposito de não deixar as emoções tomarem mais um pouco do meu raciocínio.

“Eu sei que isso não é verdade” disse, estendendo a mão para ajudar o tenente a ficar ao menos sentado de forma decente na banheira. “E você não é um fardo, Hank, mas precisa parar de agir desse jeito” ele não respondeu, ficando com os olhos baixos e fixados em um ponto qualquer do chão. Acabei me agachando, esperando que ele olhasse para mim. “Eu sei que a morte de Cole ainda te abala, Hank, e eu não queria que você tivesse passado por aquilo, mas da mesma forma eu não quero te ver desmoronando na minha frente.”

“Se for assim então precisa apenas olhar para o lado” sarcasmo, esse era o modo dele de fugir de conversas sérias.

“Eu estou falando sério, Hank.”

“E eu também” ele disse, e minha cara se fechou para ele. Nunca aprovei a ideia de deixa-lo lidar sozinho com as próprias emoções, pois isso nunca trazia bons resultados, e nas piores hipóteses sempre aconteciam tentativas de suicídio. “Você não deveria desperdiçar o seu tempo comigo, não tem nada que possa fazer para me ajudar.”

“Sempre existe uma solução para tudo, Hank. Só precisa... insistir mais um pouco.” O tenente parecia não ter dado ouvidos, ou ao menos ignorava o que estava dizendo, já que ele tentava virar o olhar para outra direção. “Por favor, Hank, eu _preciso_ que você continue aqui.”

Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, na intenção de fazê-lo olhar para mim, ainda que fosse com um olhar perdido e quase sem vida. Queria conforta-lo, queria ajuda-lo a continuar sã, queria continuar com ele o tempo que fosse necessário.

Foi então que reparei: a sua temperatura corporal não havia voltado, e ao invés de aumentar, ela diminuía. Sua pele também estava mais pálida do que o normal e, por instinto, peguei em seu pulso, os batimentos estavam desregulados, assim como a sua respiração.

“Hank, o quanto de álcool você ingeriu?” Perguntei, sem nenhuma resposta. Estalei os dedos na sua frente, esperando que ele reagisse ao som. “Hank? Hank, você está me escutando? Hank...”

Não, ele não estava escutando, e poucos segundos depois caiu em inconsciência. Precisei ser rápido para que o tenente não caísse no chão, e mais rápido ainda para chamar uma ambulância.

Dias chuvosos costumavam ser os favoritos de Hank, mas então, desde aquele dia, eu não consigo mais suportar o barulho da chuva.

Não sei dizer quantas horas aquela noite durou, sendo um misto entre a eternidade e um segundo. Desde o começo da semana Hank tentava se induzir a overdose alcoólica, e sequer cheguei a suspeitar disso. Os paramédicos vieram, Hank foi levado ao hospital, ele chegou com vida, para momentos depois do tratamento não conseguir resistir mais. Aquela era uma ingratidão gigante, depois de tudo que fiz por ele, depois de tudo que aguentei por ele.

E ainda por cima não consegui ficar com ele nos últimos momentos. Os médicos simplesmente não permitiam que androides comuns acompanhassem os pacientes, então sequer consegui acompanha-lo até o hospital. Tanta raiva e desespero, para no final o esforço não valer de nada. E o pior de tudo era que não sentia raiva dele, e sim de mim, por não ter sido o suficiente para conseguir salva-lo, por ter deixado a situação chegar aonde chegou. Essa era a única missão que tinha prometido a mim mesmo que iria cumprir, e mesmo assim falhei.

E agora não fazia ideia de como deixar as coisas iguais eram antes.

Parado na porta da delegacia, impedido pela chuva fraca. Não tinha mais lugar para voltar. A casa de Hank estava vazia, Sumo já partiu há algum tempo pela tristeza, então não havia mais nenhum propósito para retornar.

Eu era um androide sem lar.

“Não achava que pedaços de plásticos tivessem medo da chuva.” Gavin comentou, aparecendo de repente do meu lado com um guarda chuva aberto, ainda que estivéssemos protegidos da chuva onde estávamos.

“E eles não tem” respondi, sem humor, e sem realmente me importar com qualquer comentário maldoso que o detetive pudesse fazer no momento.

Contudo, para a minha surpresa, não foi um dos seus comuns insultos que saíram da boca de Gavin.

“Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com o velho, sei o quanto vocês eram próximos” ele disse, sem sequer olhar para o lado, mas isso não deixou as suas palavras menos gentis, na medida que poderiam ser. “E eu sei que você deve me achar um idiota hipócrita por estar dizendo isso a você agora, mesmo com o nosso histórico.”

“Tudo bem, eu agradeço a sua empatia.”

Apesar de fraca, a chuva não mostrava sinais de que iria parar tão cedo, me fazendo perguntar se valia mesmo a pena chamar um táxi ou apenas seguir a pé para o que deveria ser minha casa.

“Precisa de uma carona?” Perguntou ele, oferecendo espaço no seu guarda-chuva.

Não tive a opção de recusar a oferta.

“Sabe, Hank gostava da chuva, apesar dos pontos negativos” comentei assim que começamos a andar, sem prestar realmente atenção a minha frente apenas para que pudesse me concentrar na memória. “E ele também adorava assistir filmes no sofá mesmo com uma tempestade do lado de fora, ele dizia que trazia mais emoção para os filmes de ação.”

“Ele também comentava que chiclete combinava com café, e sinceramente questionava o paladar desse homem” acabei rindo dessa informação extra, e tiver que concordar com o detetive. “Mas, se tem uma coisa que eu não questionava nele, é que ele se importava com o pedaço de plástico que tinha.”

“Eu sei disso.”

 _E queria que ele tivesse se importado mais um pouco para que não tivesse me deixado._ Foi o que pensei, mas achei desnecessário comentar isso com Gavin, levando em conta o fato de que não éramos realmente próximos, não além de simples colegas de trabalho. Contudo, ele ainda possuía o mínimo de respeito para reconhecer o luto alheio, e tentava dar o seu apoio na forma que podia.

Em uma hora de caminhada chegamos até a casa do tenente. As luzes apagadas, a grama por precisar cortar. Nem mesmo o carro estava mais na garagem, já que foi removido após o velório. Sem sons de latidos de cachorro ou do volume da TV no canal de basquete, era o silêncio e apenas isso.

“Bem, chegamos” anunciou Gavin. “Eu não sou bem uma pessoa muito caridosa, mas se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em chamar” disse, e então deu as costas para ir embora.

Processei a informação por um, dois, três segundos, e então cheguei a uma conclusão.

“Hey, detetive Reed” o chamei, e então ele parou na metade do caminho, se virando. “Amanhã poderia passar aqui mais cedo? Eu gostaria de uma ajuda para remover algumas coisas do Hank” disse.

“Ah, claro... não tem problema” e após dizer isso ele se virou, voltando a seguir o seu próprio caminho. “Te vejo amanhã, pedaço de plástico.”

E assim, ele sumiu ao virar a esquina, e foi nesse momento que entrei em casa.

Às vezes Hank e eu tínhamos o costume de que, quando limpávamos a casa juntos, pegávamos objetos que não eram mais usadas para poder doar ou vender, e eu lembro que em várias desses dias de limpeza encontrava o revólver do tenente guardado em lugares diferentes, e sempre tentava dialogar com ele para vender o objeto ou se livrar dele, com medo de um possível suicídio. Agora eu ria da ironia que o revólver sequer chegou a ser a causa da morte de Hank.

Com um papel e caneta, escrevo em cima da mesa. Fonte Agency FB, tamanho 14. Nela, escrito os motivos da minha morte e pedindo para que reutilizassem cada parte do meu corpo, exceto minhas memórias e consciência, a parte mais importante de um androide que seria danificada pela bala, ou então simplesmente esquecida, o que oficializaria a minha morte. Nela também dizia que qualquer conhecido de Hank poderia pegar o que achasse necessário de dentro da casa, mesmo se esse conhecido fosse o próprio Gavin. Ao terminar com um ponto final peguei a arma de cima da mesa, abrindo seu compartimento e vendo que ainda restava uma bala.

Ao invés de brincar de roleta russa, como o tenente fazia, apenas encaixei para que o próximo gatilho fosse o que acertasse a minha cabeça. Aquela existência já foi sofrida e dolorosa demais para prolongar por mais alguns minutos com brincadeiras, então apenas adiantei o que poderia ser adiantado.

Por impulso olhei para a janela, lembrando da primeira vez que entrei na casa de Hank. As memórias tão frescas que era como vivencia-las naquele momento. Quem diria que agora eu estaria do outro lado da moeda, passando pela exata mesma coisa que o tenente havia passado.

Isso era mais doloroso do que imaginava.

Destravei a arma, e levei o cano até a lateral da cabeça. A chuva já havia diminuindo, apesar das nuvens continuarem no céu. Em um segundo, apenas um segundo, tive a sensação da morte, e então o alivio da inexistência e de finalmente poder me juntar ao tenente.

Eu gostava do sol que vinha depois da chuva.


End file.
